Yuri Lee
Yuri Lee is a 19 year old woman and currently employed as a science teacher at Empire City Highschool. She worked for Endpoint as an agent, The Justice League, going deep undercover in LexCorp, Birds of Prey, C.O.N.T.R.O.L., The Mossad, and The Second Keepers of the Empire Team. She also in charge of handling the Game Master Trials and helped during the Hero Purge. She is married to Brandon Lee Personality Yuri is very blunt with her actions and words. Though she can detect when something is wrong nearly 6.5 miles away, she is very nervous and antsy when it comes to stress, such as defusing a bomb. As a 13 year old, Yuri was very friendly to anyone she came across. Yuri found out about her parents, she became colder and more distanced from the world. She is fond of scarcasm and is quite sly when it comes to her social life. Yuri is well experienced in the field and (according to Brandon) sets off metal detectors from ten feet away. Appearence Yuri has jet black hair and grey, slightly slanted eyes. Her hair has changed greatly in length through the years, starting out short, then growning down to shoulder length, it was cut once more then grown long enough to be put into a braid. She is about 5'8, 5'9 with her boots on. She is normally seen in all black, both on the job and off. As Black Cat, she wore a black jumpsuit with a mask, ears, and a tail. As an agent for Endpoint, she wore the full face white mask and black cloak. Working for C.O.N.T.R.O.L, The Birds of Prey, The Mossad, and the Second Keepers of the Empire Team, she wore a grey top that stopped short at her shoulders, and black bands with olive-green combat boots. History Yuri started her life out as Alice Lydia Carol. She was adopted from Japan when she was first born and brought to the States. Her life was fairly normal as far as she could tell. Her parents were from Lebanon, and members of a splinter cell of a terrorist group. Moving from safe house to safe, they recived emails from their handlers and kept it hidden. When Yuri turned 13, she found out about her parents and the cell, and ran away from home. From the streets, she was picked up by the Justice League, who sent her into deep undercover as Yui Ba, and declared Alice Carol leaglly dead. Undercover in LexCorp in Tibet, she met Brandon Lee who had been spying on LexCorp. After faking an interrogation, she gave Bradon a knife and a cats eye ring, telling him to press it if he ever needed her. A day later, Bradon was caught spying and put on ice. Just before, he pressed the cat's eyes ring, and Yuri came in. She killed Weston who was holding Brandon and they both fled Tibet, Yuri's cover being blown. After making sure Brandon was safe, Yuri changed her name to Yui Kawshima and joined Endpoint. When Endpoint became compromised thanks to The Team, she joined Bird of Prey briefly, then was given an assignment to join C.O.N.T.R.O.L. When C.O.N.T.R.O.L disbanded, The Game Master Trials occured, and Yuri was given the task of finding the kidnapped heroes and anti-heroes. When clean-up was done, Yuri and Bradon reconnected and started to date. During the Hero Purge, Yuri and Bradon were both seen under the Library of Congress defusing a bomb, and later on a ferry in San Fransico. At age 16, Yuri joined The Mossad under the name of Zevora Harr. She remained in The Mossad until she was 18 when Brandon asked her to marry him. They got married and Yuri legally chanaged her name to Yuri Lee. They moved to Empire City and Yuri got a job as the science teacher at Empire City Highschool, where the Second Keepers of the Empire Team was formed. She now watches over them and covers for them when they need to leave class. She also had a baby with Brandon, a little girl named Mae. Powers and Ablities *'Physical' **'Enhanced Strength ' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Hand to Hand Combat' *'Mental' *'Omnilingualism: '''Yuri can speak almost every tongue known to man *'Mind Block: Yuri can withstand a mental attack and counterattack *'Answer Manipulation ' *'''Logic Manipulation Realationships Brandon Lee - Yuri is married to Brandon Lee and has known him since she was 14 Mae Lee- Daughter, and first child. Lila Porter- Yuri pulled Lila out of the Game Master Trials then sent her back in to send the message to the others Kari Weiss - Yuri accidently threw a grenade at Keri when on a mission while in the Birds of Prey. Keri returned the favor by slapping Yuri across the face. Spi Conners- Spi and Yuri are blood siblings, but instead of running away, Spi joined the splinter cell. Yuri killed him while in The Mossad. Triva *Yuri's theme is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace *Yuri has a strange, unexplained fear of otters. *Yuri is left-handed. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Individuals Category:Birds of Prey